Naughty Naru, Pervert Sasu, Poor Itachi
by I Am Not Anhy-chan
Summary: lemon ngak hot


**Diangkat dari kisah nyata #plak. Ngak kok ini murni karangan Author amatir ini, OKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LANGSUNG SAJA****!**

#-DAPUR-#

"Teme..." tiga sudut siku-siku yang berkedut dikepala sang Pemuda Pirang tersebut muncul tak kala pemuda berambut seperti Pantat AYAM yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang terus menggerayangi perut dan dadanya, mengganggu konsentrasi memasaknya.

"Teme? Apa kau pantas memanggilku begitu?" kini Pemuda pantat AYAM itu a.k.a Sasuke mengendus leher siPirang a.k.a Naruto, membuat Naruto merinding.

"terserah akukan.. kau memang seorang Teme" Naruto berusaha menormalkan nada(?) bicaranya.

"hm.. ada apa Naru..?" kini Sasuke mulai menjilati tengkuk istrinya yang seksi itu, ya miliknya.

"Bi..ngh..sa.." Naruto mengambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan,

"BISA TIDAK BERHENTI?, KAU MENGGANGGUKU MEMASAK " yap suara cempreng khas itu keluar dengan dahsyatnya menggetarkan Langit dan Bumi #plak (lebay), membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup telinganya. Namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung maju mematikan kompor dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang .

"Tapi..Tememu tidak mau sarapan yang kau masak" tangan Sasuke yang berada dipinggang Naruto menjalar ke bawah. "Aku mau sarapan yang ini""engghh…"Sasuke langsung meremas junior Naruto saat tangannya sampai diselangkangannya. "Dan….ini"tangan Sasuke yang satunya lagi merambat ke pantat Naruto dan mengelus holenya yang masih ditutupi boxer.

.

.

.

"Ah..hah..ahh..nghh..ah" suara desahan erotis itu terus menggema di setiap ruang tamu. Disana terlihat dua orang berjenis kelamin sama sedang bergumul disebuah sofa panjang. Dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto berbaring terlentang diatas sofa dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang uhh… bisa dibayangkan dan seorang lagi pemuda yang tengah menghajar hole Naruto tanpa ampun (?) dengan miliknya yang super besar, keras dan panjang (WOW).

"Uhh..shit..ke..ngghh..kenapa….SEMPIT SEKALI…AAHHH" Sasuke menekuk paha Naruto hingga lutut Naruto menyentuh dadanya dan meng-in out kan juniornya dengan brutal.

"OH..MY..GOD..AHHH..AHHH..YESSSSS…FAST..FASTER..SUKE" dan tidak tanggung-tanggung Naruto mendesah ralat berteriak-teriak seperti kesetanan karena Sasuke menghajar holenya juga seperti orang kesetanan #-_-"

"BITCH…AAHHH…KE..NAPA..HOLE..MU..TA..AAHHNGG..TAMBAH…SEMPIT..NGGHH"

"JU..NIOR..AAHHH..MU..SAJA…NGGHHH…YA..NG..TAMBAH…BESAAA..AAAHH…YEESSSS..THERE"

Sasuke menyeringai, dia langsung membalikkan Naruto menjadi menungging tanpa melepaskan juniornya. Sasuke diam tidak bergerak, Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya memberi tanda pada suaminya, tapi tidak ada reaksi, Naruto memalingkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang, disana dilihat Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai yang sangat mengerikkan. Bukanya takut, Naruto justru menampakkan wajah yang menggoda sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan sensual.

"Suke….ayo" mohon Naruto dengan desahan erotis sambil menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ayo apa sayangg?" Sasuke hampir gila saat melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Fuck..me.."Naruto benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

"katakan dengan jelas Naru"Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, sangat pelan.

"Suke..ngghh..fuck..me..genjot..lubangku..ahh..dengan..juniormu yang..uhh..be..sar..ohh..panjang..dan kera..AAAHHH SUKE…" habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Dia langsung menggenjot hole Naruto dengan kasar.

"seperti..ini..ngghh..ohh…sssshh…nikmat…"Sasuke menutup matanya menikmati pijatan-pijatan hole Naruto. Sampai akhirnya,

"AAHH…SUKE..OHH..HARDER..BABY….I'M..CUM.. .."Naruto meraih juniornya sendiri dan mengocoknya dengan sangat cepat.

"AAAHH..NARU..NGGHH..AH..AH..OHH"

"SU..KE..AH..AH..SPERMAKU…TI..DAK..NGGH..AHH..MAU..BERHENTI…KE..LUAAAAAAAAHHH""GAAHH..AAH…AH..AH..OHH"Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya di hole Naruto, tapi masih terus menghajar hole istrinya. #dasar manusia pervert bertenaga kuda(?).

Sasuke kemudian membalikkan tubuh Naruto menjadi telentang, kemudian memindahkannya ke lantai dekat sofa yang dilapisi karpet mahal, sangat mahal percayalah. Sasuke langsung memasukkan lagi juniornya cepat, dan mulai lagi pergumulan yang panas.

"Ah..pelan..pelan.. nggh saja..suke..ak..ahh..aku..ti..dak.. aahhkan..kemana-ma..ang..na" dunia seakan milik berdua. Itulah ungkapan yang tepat untuk kedua manusia pervert tersebut. Tidak lagi memperhatikan sekitarnya, bahkan saat seseorang masuk begitu saja kedalam apartemen mewah itu sambil ngomel-ngomel.

"Sasukeee… kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? kita akan telat unt…" omelan pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir tersebut a.k.a aniki Sasuke a.k.a Uchiha Itachi tidak sempat keluar dari tenggorokan saat melihat adegan yang sering dilihatnya bersama kekasihnya di laptop made in China miliknya secara live.

"GYAAAAA SA..SASUKE.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Itachi histeris dengan wajah horor #lebay.

Seakan tidak peduli, Sasuke malah terus menggenjot Naruto, bahkan kini dia membuka kaki Naruto agar mengangkang lebih lebar lagi dan memompa hole Naruto makin cepat.

"Ah..ah..ah..Su..ke..nggh..ah..da..Ihhtachhi..niiii"Naruto berusaha menormalkan nada bicaranya tapi seperti yang kalian lihat itu tidak berhasil. Tanpa berniat menghentikan suaminya, Naruto memegang pinggul Sasuke yang terus bergerak seperti mesin jahit(?) memberi tanda agar Sasuke terus bergerak.

"SASU-"

"DIAMLAH..AH..ANIKI..APA KA..U..UHH..TIDAK..LIHAAAAT…AK..UUH..SEEDANGG…MEMBUATKANMU KEPONAKAN..OOHH SHIIT"Sasuke semakin mengganas, mengenjot cepat, keras, dan kasar sang istri, apa Naru-chan menyukainya?

"AAH..AH..HAA..YESS..OUH..SUKEE…FASTER…HONEY…" Naruto tidak menyukainya, tapi sangat sangat suka.

Sementara itu

"Huff…aku tunggu di dapur saja" dengan lemas Itachi meninggalkan sepasang suami-istri itu kearah dapur dekat dengan ruang tamu sambil menahan juniornya yang kini mengeras akibat melihat adegan tadi.

"sabar yaa..nanti kalau Dei-chan sudah pulang kau bisa mengamuk sepuasnya.." Itachi duduk di kursi meja makan dengan memunggungi mereka sambil menenangkan juniornya.

.

.

"AH..AHH..KYAA..AHH..SUKE..AKU..UHH..OHH..YESSS..HAR…DER"

"TOGETHER..AAHH..BABY.."Sasuke menghajar hole Naruto dengan keras, kasar, brutal, saat hamper mencapai puncak. Hingga akhirnya…

"AAAAHHHH SAASUKEEEEE…"

"NAARUTOO…GAAAHH"

"Hah..hah..hah.." keduanya berlomba menghirup oksigen, seolah-olah yang menang mendapatkan tiket berlibur ke Indonesia. #yeeii. Sasuke mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang dan, Gotcha dilihatnya Anikinya sedang meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Balas dendam. Kedua kata tersebut terlintas di otak jeniusnya begitu saja. Ini adalah kesempatannya. Kini Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto yang masih mengatur nafas di bawahnya.

"Hei Naru…apa kau masih sanggup?" Sasuke menyingkirkan poni Naruto yang menutupi mata birunya.

"Hah…Suke..aku benar-benar cape…"Naruto menikmati belaian lembut suaminya. "Apa kau tidak mau membalaskan dendammu setahun yang lalu sayang?" Sasuke menciumi seluruh wajah Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya perlahar memperlihatkan iris biru safirenya memandang oniks yang kini tepat berada di depannya ,kemudian menyeringai, apa? Menyeringai?, ya menyeringai, seringai yang sangat mengerikan sama mengerikannya dengan seringainyan Sasuke saat ini yang juga tengah tersenyum evil #WTF?

"Tapi Suke..perlahan saja ne? aku benar-benar sangat cape…"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau juga harus mendesahan dengan sangatmmmnnpph…" Naruto langsung melumat bibir Sasuke sebelum suaminya menyelesikan kalimatnya. "hehehe..aku tidak tahan dengan wangi nafasmu yang bau sperma..sangat..eengh..menggoda" Naruto memasang wajah menggoda sambil menjilat bibirnya. Permainan sudah dimulai.

.

.

"Eh? Mereka sudah selesai?" Itachi yang tidak mendengar lagi kegaduhan di ruang sebelah bermaksud beranjak dari kursi, sampai sebuah tangan mungil yang dibalut kulit tan eksotis menahan menggenggam tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja, dan Itachi tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Ada apa Naru-cha- ASTAGA KENAPA NARU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU?" Itachi memandang horor Naruto yang kini berdiri disamping kirinya dengan keadaan masih nekad, dan jangan lupakan sperma yang yang berada diperut, selangkangan dan sekitar paha Naruto. Dan apa ini? wangi sperma. Tidak peduli, Naruto kini menungging dengan menumpukan badannya ke meja dengan terus menggenggam tangan kiri Itachi dengan sangat erat. Kemudian.

.

.

.

"Itaachiii…nngghh.." tidak tidak, kalian tidak salah. Itu memang benar, Naruto mendesahkan nama kakak iparnya. Dan kini muncullah pemeran selanjutnya, Sasuke menindih punggung dan memeluk Naruto.

"Nngg..ada apa Dei-chan?" 'WHAT THE PUNK? Apa-apa iini?' begitulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran Itachi saat ini. Sasuke terus melancarkan aksinya dengan menjilati tengkuk Naruto, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Istrinya dan berbisik, "tunjukkan kemampuanmu sayang".

"Aahh..Tachiiihh..ayo..mahhsukkan..juniormu ke..hoohleku..aahhku..merindukaaahnya.." Naruto mengeluarkan desahan sexy nya saat Sasuke menggesekkan juniornya ke hole Naruto.

"As you whish my Dei-chan" Sasuke ikut mengenggam tangan kiri Itachi sebelum memasukkan juniornya mencegahnya untuk kabur.

"Aahhh..sssshhh…Thaaachiiiii…oohhh…" dan mulailah acara pembalasan dendam pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Uhh…sssshhh..Dei-chaahhn…iniiii…niikmaaht..ahh"tidak ada genjotan gila-ailaan seperti tadi, hanya gerakan biasa. Sementara Itachi berusaha melepaskan genggeman adik dan adik iparnya.

"HEI LEPAS..LEPASKAN"

"Aaahhh..yeessshh..oouhh..my..Gooodd..Tachhiii…"

"Ssshhh….aaahhh..Deeiii..oohhh…yaahhh"

"CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU! HEI HENTIKAN!HENTIKAN!"

Begitulah keributan yang terjadi di dapur tersebut. Saat keduanya hampir mencapai puncak genggaman ditangan Itachi makin erat.

"Aaahhh..Taachhiii..I'm..cuum..cuuuhhh..aahh…yeesss..Taachhiii..likee..thaat"desahan Naruto semakin menjadi. Sasuke menambah kecepatan genjotannya di hole Naruto.

"Ooohhh..Deii..aaahhh…"

"TIDAK!TIDAK!"

"Aahh..aah..aahh.. ITAACHHIIII"

"Ggaaaahh..DDEEIIII"

Saat mencapai puncak genggaman keduanya agak longgar, Itachi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung manarik tangannya kasar dan langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah nista -menurutnya- tersebut. Itachi masuk ke mobilnya dan mangambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

'Moshi-moshi' orang di seberang mengangkat telponnya.

"DEEII-CHAAN CEPAT PULANG JUNIORKU MERINDUKAN HOLEMU YANG KETAT ITU" Itachi tadak tanggung-tanggung berteriak didepan ponselnya sampai muncrat #iihh jorok.

'Dasar kau keriput mesum! Tapi maaf saja yaa aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku disini, karyawanmu disini tidak ada yang becus jadi mungkin aku akan pulang sekitar sebulan lagi. Oke jaa ne '

'PIP'

"eh? AAPAA? TIIDAAAKK!"

**FLASHBACK 1 TAHUN YANG LALU**

Terlihat dua pasang anak manusia tengah menikmati makan siang di ruangan sang CEO muda Sharingan Corp yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah maroon. Naruto memangku bekal makan siangnya dan menyuapi kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya

"Ini Suke aaaa…."

"hn.."Sasuke mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan. Sesekali Sasuke mengusap kepala kekasihnya yang super polo situ disampingnya.

"Ini Suke, minum dulu" Sasuke mengambil botol air mineral yang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Hn.. terima kasih Naru"Dia tersenyum lembut kepada kekasih pirangnya dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat padanya kemudian merangkulnya. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, menikmati saat-saat romantis ini, sampai seseorang, ah tidak, tapi dua orang datang dan merusak suasana.

'BRAK' pintu ruangan terbuka dengan sangat kasar menampilkan dua pemuda yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan Namikaze Deidara tengah berciuman panas di pintu dan perlahan melangkah masuk tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"BAKA ANIKI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? PERGI DARI SINI"

"Nii..san?"Naruto syok melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sasuke yang mendengar lirihan Naruto langsung menutup mata polo situ.

Bukannya pergi, Itachi justru melangkah mendekat dan menidurkan Diedara di meja sofa tepat di depan SasuNaru. Kemudian melepas celana Deidara beserta dalamnya, kini Niisan tercinta Naruto itu hanya memakai kemeja saja yang kancing sudah terbuka semua. Itachi melepas kancing celananya menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah sangat menegang.

"JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM DI RUANGANKU PER-"

"Enggghh…Saskyeee..aahhh" Sasuke syok, apa tadi barusan? Kakak iparnya mendesahkan namanya?. Tangan Sasuke yang menutup pandangan mata Naruto sedikit mengendur, hal ini di manfaatkan oleh Itachi, dengan perlahan dia meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyingkirkanya, tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali.

BLUSH

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Di depannya tepatnya di atas meja sofa tersebut, niisan nya baring telentang dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang dengan Itachi yang ada diatasnya, siap memasukkan juniornya kapan saja ke hole sempit Deidara.

"Naru-chan… lihat ini.." Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi yaitu tepat di junior Itachi yang bersiap masuk ke lubang surga Deidara. Dan

"AAHHH..SASU…AAH..AAH..HAA..YEAAHH.." Deidara langsung berteriak nikmat memanggil nama Sasuke saat Itachi menghajar holenya dengan keras.

"HENTIKAN..BERHENTI KALIAN"seakan tidak peduli dengan teriakan Sasuke Itachi terus menghujam hole Deidara dengan kasar. "Ayo Naru kita pergi dari sisi" Sasuke berusaha menarik Naruto tapi dengan cepat dan hampir bersamaan Itachi dan Deidara meraih tangan mungil tersebut.

"Na..Naru..uhh..ihhni..nikmaaht.." Itachi mulai ikut mendesah. Sedangkan Naruto membatu menyaksikan semua adegan hot tersebut.

"AAHH…SASUUHH…OHH..NGGSSS..AAHH"

"Naru..ooohh..sssshhhh..yeeaahhh.."

"BAKA ANIKI BERHENTI! LEPASKAN NARUTO!"

"Apa itu enak niisan(watados)?"

Yah begitulah kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Yang memancing kemarahan Sasuke untuk terus membalas dendam sekaligus membangunkan sifat pervertnya yang tertidur selama ini. Dan untuk Naru-chan..uuhh dia jadi sangat nakal walaupun begitu Sasu-teme tetap cinta mati dengan Naru-chan.

**OWARI**

**Oke sekian dulu yaa, termakasih udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ffn buatanq ini. Dan maaf seribu maaf kalau lemonnya NGAK HOT, abis aq ngak bakat kalau buat ffn berlemon(?). **

**OKE JAA NE**

**BYE-BYE**

**A & R FOREVER**


End file.
